


When You Get to the End, Begin Again.

by littlepinkbow



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Bottom Harry, Broken Heart, Eventual Smut, Friendship, M/M, Post-Divorce, Sad Harry, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/pseuds/littlepinkbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Nick are both recently divorced.  Nick is loud and Harry is sad.  Eventually everything works itself out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Get to the End, Begin Again.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [preshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preshire/gifts).



Nick pushed his fingers through his hair gently and looked across the table at his lawyer, his eyes rolling slightly as he bit down at his bottom lip gently. “I think this is absolutely absurd and isn’t going to make a difference at all.” He said reaching back to pull his coat from the back of the chair as he stood up. “If you truly insist that I join a divorcee support group to prove to Henry that I am making an effort, I will.” He said, pulling his coat on, and just the taste of Henry’s name on his tongue made Nick feel ill.  “I’ll talk to you soon then,” Nick said noncommittally, digging his keys from his pocket and heading out of the office.  

Flicking through his phone as he walked home, Nick reviewed the times and locations of the divorcee support groups.  In his mind, he tried to tell himself what a group like this would be like, maybe a bunch of people sitting around crying into their ice cream about how awful their lives were and Nick’s life just wasn’t like that. He wasn’t miserable, not exactly anyway.  Marrying his best friend had seemed like a good idea at the time. At 31 years old, Nick and Henry decided it was time to tie the knot, time to stop with all the childish games and be proper adults.  Now four years later, he was going through a divorce that somewhere along the way had turned dirty, their friends choosing sides and Nick wasn’t sure how his life had become this.  It wasn’t his fault - he had loved Henry.  He had done everything he could to keep Henry happy and well, he had failed; or so it seemed.  Sighing softly as he arrived back home, Nick decided maybe he was one of those people who wanted to sit around and eat ice cream.

Harry pulled his laptop into his lap, sniffling softly as he began to google things, although he didn’t know what he was searching for.  Having married his college sweetheart, Niall, he thought he was set for life, he was certain he would never have to worry about being alone again.  The nearly empty living room in front of him sharply reminded him otherwise.  He had left Niall after finding out Niall was involved with someone else and now here he was in his small flat in London, trying to figure out how to start over. “What to do you when you’re stupid and heartbroken” hadn’t returned very good results and neither had “god I’m such an idiot.” and finally, with tears falling down Harry’s cheeks, he settled on, “how to meet people when you’re divorced.” He was surprisingly greeted with many viable options, and he quickly started searching through them until he found a few divorcee groups, jotting down the information with a hopeful smile and closing his laptop.

Harry picked the soonest group, which happened to be meeting that evening at 7:30 pm in a large group room of a local restaurant, and okay, maybe that wouldn’t be so bad. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Harry quickly dropped his left hand down, trying to avoid looking at the ring tan line left on his hand and he ruffled the fingers of his right hand through his hair gently.  Being divorced was hard enough, being 24 and divorced was even worse.  The thought that maybe everyone in the group would be over 50 crossed his mind and before he could give any more thought to it, he shook the thoughts away, not wanting to scare himself out of going.

Leaving Aimee’s house, Nick got into the back of the cab that was going to take him to his divorcee group.  He might as well just put a sign on his head that said ‘damaged goods, don’t waste your time,’ but he forced a small smile onto his face - maybe this would be good.  Maybe he could at least meet a few friends who didn’t know his group of friends.  Who didn’t know he couldn’t keep a decent relationship, not even when it was with his best friend.  The thought made him exhale loudly and he dropped his head back against the seat, as the cabbie made their way through London.

Harry pulled the scarf he was wearing more tightly around him, tucking it into his coat and deciding the crisp cool was good for him.  If nothing else it gave him an excuse to have red cheeks and eyes that seemed to consistently fill with tears, the wind really was awful wasn’t it? Making his way to the restaurant, Harry pulled the door open and was greeted by a host who was too beautiful, too pleasant, too much for Harry to face right now.

“Hi there sir, I’m Louis! Have you got a reservation?” The male asked, the smile that took over his lips reaching his eyes as he studied Harry’s face closely.

“Oh, uh.” Harry said, standing there as if he had never been in public before and he immediately reached up, working his hand through his hair to calm himself before speaking again, “I was here for a dinner sort of thing? It was meant to be in the large room at 7:30?” Harry said, his words coming out as more of a question than anything else.

“I think you may have the wrong night for that, mate.” The boy, Louis, returned, tapping his fingers on the dark cherry wood of the host stand and watching Harry intently.

“Well, I, it’s just that,” Harry stumbled over his words and he immediately curled the fingers of his left hand up, feeling the blank spot on his finger and biting back the tears that were threatening to escape.  He wasn’t ready for this. He wasn’t ready to be always grouped into a group he never belonged in in the first place.

The loud flurry that entered the restaurant distracted Harry, turning back to look at the man who had a phone pressed to his ear as he spoke, “I know Pix, but Henry thinks I’m too attached to him or something still.  He thinks I need something to help me get past him!” He explained loudly, glancing up when he noticed everyone in the lobby was staring at him. “Gotta go Pix! Call you later!” He said, hanging up his phone and shoving it into his pocket as he glanced around, “What? Have you never seen a recently divorced man with a complete arse of an ex before? Because well.. you have now!” Nick said as he moved his way to the hostess stand, turning around and to everyone in the room’s disbelief, taking a bow before smirking and turning quickly on his heel to walk through the restaurant, assuming he could find the room himself.

Harry squeaked, eyes wide as he watched the man who had entered the room. “Um, I’m with him.” He squeaked out in Louis’ direction before ducking his head down and following the other man through the restaurant, his hands moving up to press against his eyes, determined to not cry at all tonight. Definitely not in front of someone who was going through the same exact thing and seemed to be just fine.

Louis eyes widened as he watched the two males and he immediately unnecessarily waved his arm around in the air when they were both gone from the lobby, “Sorry about that then. Stranger things have happened!” Louis said, trying to ease the tension in his room, but he couldn’t help glancing over his shoulder to see both boys disappear into the room located in the back of the restaurant.

As soon as Nick was inside the meeting room he shrugged his wool peacoat off, tossing it over the back of an empty chair and glancing around at the other people in the room.  He did a double take when he realised the room was full of a lot of, well, young people.  People close to his age and the man standing at the front of the room had to be the most fit man he had ever seen.  He was certain that David Beckham didn’t have a son that age, but maybe he had a brother? A long lost twin that was a few years younger than him.  

“I’m Harry.” Harry said softly, pushing his coat onto the chair next to Nick’s and glancing over at him, hoping that maybe he could stand close enough to this man to gain some of his confidence.

Nick was torn from his thoughts when he heard the deep, slow voice next to him and he slowly turned his head to look at the male next to him, bouncy curls and a crooked smile staring back at him. “Hiya then. I’m Nick.” Nick said, holding his hand out to Harry and waiting for him to shake it before dropping it back down.

“Hello everyone, I’m Liam.” The male in the front of the room, the junior David Beckham Nick noted, said curling his fingers at the back of the chair he was standing in front of.  “I’m glad you all came out tonight and I just wanted to say we don’t have a true forum for all of this.  Just to help you get out and interact with people who understand where you are coming from.” Liam glanced around the room before using his thumb to twist the heavy gold ring around his ring finger before speaking again, “It wasn’t long ago that I was in your shoes and I met my brilliant husband Zayn, in this very room,” Liam explained, his cheeks flushing up slightly as he looked over to the male sitting at a table in the corner of the room, all dark hair and sharp features, his eyes skillfully trained on Liam as he spoke.

“Well there goes my plan,” Nick muttered under his breath, watching the way the two men stared at one another and okay, yeah, he was pretty sure that you weren’t meant to have two people who were sickly in love leading a class of heartbroken fools.

“That makes me so sad,” Harry said softly, sinking down into his chair and resting his elbows on the table, his head in his hands and sighing in Nick’s direction. “I used to look like that,” He mumbled out, sniffling and blinking his eyes slowly a few times - a reminder to himself that he wasn’t going to cry.

Nick finally gave up and sat down, he guessed having to sit next to the boy who was too pretty and too weepy would have to do. “Did you just get divorced? Like today? Or something?” Nick asked, moving his silverware around on the table, clanking it together loudly as he went.

“What? No?” Harry said, looking over at Nick and knitting his brows together in a show of confusion. Or maybe it was frustration.  “I’m just having a hard time with it. He was the first guy I ever dated. Back in school, you know? His name is-” Harry cut himself off with a laugh that was awkward at best and he focused his attention back on Nick, waiting for the other to hopefully save the conversation.

“Henry was mine’s name.” Nick said helpfully in Harry’s direction, “He’s a complete piece of work but I still miss going to bed alone at night.” A breath escaping from his chest that he didn’t realise he was holding as he looked at Harry. “Why don’t we walk out to the bar and get a drink? I think that would help both of us.”

Harry nearly knocked his chair over getting up, quickly reaching back to grab it and looking back to Nick with a blush deep over his cheeks, “Yeah, yes, yeah, okay, please.” He said quickly, biting down on his tongue a bit harder than necessary to keep himself quiet.

Nick did nothing but laugh fondly before walking towards the door, pulling it open for Harry and waiting for him to go out first.

“Hey guys. Wait! You’ve not even talked to others in the room,” Liam called out, a sense of defeat in his voice as the two males left the room.  He was answered only by a noncommittal wave of Nick’s hand and the dark wooden door shutting behind them.

“It’s like a right circus in there,” Nick said, immediately turning towards the bar and heading straight there, needing just a little something to calm down everything that was going through his head at the moment.

“I know that they’re only trying to help but it’s like,” Harry started, pausing to situate himself on a stool next to Nick before continuing, “But instead it’s like forcing a group of heartbroken people into a tiny room and expecting that to help you feel better.”

“All of my friends are Henry’s friends.” Nick said in response, shrugging and leaning forward to order two shots for each of them without even asking Harry his preference before sitting back on the stool and sighing softly.

Harry glared over at Nick, turning back after just a moment, because who was this guy? He didn’t even ask Harry what he wanted to drink and on top of that, it seemed like he couldn’t keep a conversation flowing at all, just saying whatever he wanted when he wanted. “S’what happens when you get married, innit? You share friends?” Harry asked, an indignant scoff leaving his lips.

“We shared before, is what I was trying to say.” Nick said, looking over at Harry and shrugging softly, “So it’s not like I can talk to them about all of this. Can’t very well go around saying how I just can’t stand Henry when they are all still best friends. So like, it’s nice to be here. Can at least talk shit to strangers about him.” Nick explained, shrugging and tapping his fingers on the deep cherry wood of the bar as he waited for his drink.

“I’m not that strange, really. I would venture to say you’re probably a lot more strange than I am.” Harry said, and his lips curled up into a smile as he looked at Nick, who was staring back at him with an indignant expression and Harry knew that he couldn’t have been the first person to ever tell Nick that he was strange.  Because he definitely was, he may have been the most peculiar person that Harry had ever met.

It had been a month and neither Nick or Harry was sure how it happened, but Harry had become a near constant in Nick’s life.  He would wander over to Nick’s flat and almost never leave.  He went to work, but coming home meant, coming to Nick’s house.   It hadn’t really bothered either of them, it gave Nick someone to confide in about his divorce and gave Harry another voice in the house.  His apartment was still nearly empty, but NIck’s guest room was filled up with more and more of Harry’s things.  They definitely weren’t dating, they definitely weren’t living together but somewhere along the way the lines had gotten blurred.  

Nick was used to finding Harry in various states of undress, although the first time he returned home from work to find Harry in the kitchen in nothing but a pair of pants, far too tight and small, making spaghetti, Nick almost swallowed his tongue and threw a pair of trousers at Harry as quickly as he possibly could.  As it turned out, the pants landed on the hob and nearly burnt the flat down.  After that close call, Harry attempted to wear a little more clothing around the flat.

Harry wasn’t sure what he was doing wrong, but over the last week, he had been trying to get Nick to notice him.  He had been overly affectionate, getting up in the morning to make Nick’s tea, making dinner each night, nudging his hand against Nick’s and always choosing a spot on the couch that left Nick having to sit right next to him.  And nothing.  Harry was human after all and spending all his time in a flat with a guy who turned out to be rather endearing was driving Harry crazy.  He hadn’t ever been with anyone but Niall, but if Nick would ever get it together, Harry may be able to add him to the list.  

No matter what Harry seemed to do, Nick never noticed.  Or he did notice and he jumped back like Harry was a monster.  Nick had told Harry on more than one occasion how fit he was and Harry had trusted him, he was sure Nick wasn’t just saying that to make him feel better but it seemed like lately, Nick was getting more and more distant.

Harry had just put the finishing touches on the chocolate strawberry cupcakes he made, pushing his fingers through his hair that was now streaked with flour as he heard the front door open.  Pushing his joggers down on his hips just a little, Harry licked over his lips and and made his way to the flat with one cupcake in his hand, “I made cupcakes,” He said, holding it up and flicking his tongue out to lick a bit of the icing off the cupcake.

“W-hat?” Nick said, his eyes immediately focusing on Harry’s hand, Harry’s mouth, Harry’s tongue and Nick swallowed back as he shook his head and around the room before looking back at Harry. “Hope you’ve made more than just that one, then.” He said, finally getting his wits back about him.

Harry visibly deflated, turning to head back into the kitchen and pausing just to toss the cupcake into the bin.  He wasn’t sure what else to do short of climbing on top of Nick naked and telling him he just needed some attention.  He had given that option some thought but he continually ruled it out, knowing he wouldn’t be able to handle that rejection.

Nick followed Harry into the kitchen, beginning to protest when he saw Harry throw the cupcake in the trash and he let out a low breath before sitting his things down on the table. “What is wrong with you?” Nick finally asked, curling his fingers gently around the top of the chair he was standing behind.

Harry let a puff of air escape his lips and he fought back the urge to laugh.  Here he was, in a man he wasn’t dating or married to’s kitchen about to have a fight with him about who knows what.  Maybe that’s why you shouldn’t befriend someone you met in a divorce-for-dummies group. Reaching up and pushing the palm of his left hand over his face, Harry looked square in Nick’s eyes before speaking again, “I want you to pay attention to me.” He said dropping his hands to rest on his hips.

“I am paying attention to you?” Nick questioned, his head tipping to the side and what was left of his quiff deflating, “I’m not sure what exactly you are trying to say here Harry, so I need you to be a little more direct with me.” Nick’s voice was slightly strained, but not frustrated, just confused if anything.

Harry couldn’t believe this was it. This was what his life had been reduced to. “I want you to pay attention to me, Nicholas.” He said and using Nick’s name had been a trick he had learned to get Nick to properly pay attention to him. “I want you to use your stupidly big hands to hold my hips and I want,” Harry paused, his cheeks flushing bright red almost immediately, “I just want you to fuck me Nick. I can’t be any more direct than that.” He said, squeezing his fingers into his own hips and glaring across the kitchen at Nick.

Nick’s jaw dropped as he listened to Harry, not being able to believe the scene that was unfolding in front of him.  He knew Harry had only ever been with Niall, it had been a confession Harry had made to him when they were two bottles of red wine deep in the middle of the night. The only thing Nick could think of at the moment was earlier in the night when Aimee had clapped him on the back almost too forcefully and said, “To get over someone, you have to get under someone else!” And the thought made him laugh, just a soft, warm laugh.  As soon as the noise was out of his mouth he immediately regretted it, seeing the way Harry’s face crumpled in front of him.

Harry blinked, waiting for something, anything from Nick - but he wasn’t prepared for the laugh he received. Was he really that much of a joke?  Curling his fingers into fists at his side he tried to decide what to do and his fight or flight reaction was telling him to run, to get as far away from Nick as he could, but he definitely was in no state of dress to leave the flat.  “You’re such a dickhead,” Harry said, his voice sounding almost as if he didn’t believe what he was saying before he pushed past Nick, because at least he could go to his room, the guest room and hide.  

Nick watched Harry leave and yeah, he had definitely thought in the past about being with Harry.  About tucking him into his bed and trying to fuck every insecurity out of him (even if he that wouldn’t work), but Harry was so much more elegant than him.  Harry deserved so much more than him and yet here he was, hurting Harry anyway.  It took Nick only a moment before he was chasing after Harry, stopping at the closed door and tapping gently on it. “Harry. Let me in please, I wasn’t laughing at you. God. I really, really wasn’t laughing at you.

“Go away Nick, just leave.” Harry called through the door and he knew Nick would be able to hear the tears in his voice.  They had been through too much together in the short span of the last month and he also knew how much Nick hated to see him cry. “I’m just getting my stuff together and then I’ll be gone.”

Nick twisted the door handle and of course, of course it was unlocked.  It was Harry, Nick should have known he wouldn’t have locked the door.  Pushing the door open he stepped inside and shut the door behind him, feeling like he needed the closure, like the situation was so fragile that if he didn’t protect it, it would shatter. “Harry..” Nick started, crossing the room and stepping behind Harry, his hands moving around his waist to curl his fingers around Harry’s wrist, essentially stopping him from moving.

“Nick, get off!” Harry said, shaking his hands around and giving up when he realised that yeah, he wasn’t going to be able to escape from Nick’s grip.  “I get it. You don’t want me. You don’t see me like that. Can you stop making it worse.” And if Harry’s voice came out as a whine he didn’t feel bad about it.

“Harry. Harry. No.” Nick said something in his voice changing into a deeper, more wanting tone. “God Harry. Of course I want you.  I see you like that so much. I just,” Nick paused and god, maybe Henry was right about him all along, “My mind was wandering and I thought of something else that made me laugh. I’m sorry that I hurt your feelings.” Nick said, breathing out through his lips and god, he felt stupid.  This was eighty-five percent of what his problem was with Henry.  His brain and mouth never connected and he ended up making an arse of himself most of the time; but the difference was, with Henry, he never apologised for it.  So maybe Liam really did have an idea of what was going on.

Harry couldn’t help the way his lips turned up at the corners, the way he realised that Nick considered his feelings.  Nick, the loud, brash man, who didn’t seem to care about anything had considered what Harry wanted, and he turned quickly, placing both of his hands on the outside of NIck’s lips and stretching his fingers out over Nick’s cheeks. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but upon realising he had no idea what to say, he leaned forward and connected their lips into a soft kiss.  

Nick hadn’t kissed anyone since Henry and he was fairly certain that Harry hadn’t kissed anyone since Niall and just the thought of that made Nick gently curl his arms around Harry, as if he needed to protect him, to protect everything between them.  Even still, he parted his lips just slightly against Harry’s and let his tongue flick out over Harry’s lips.  From what he had known, Niall had always been the one to drive intimate things in their relationship and Nick didn’t want that.  Nick wanted to be there to let Harry take what he wanted, what he needed from him.

Harry’s eyes closed as Nick kissed him back, but Nick didn’t push the kiss any further and Harry knew.  Harry knew exactly what Nick was doing and he appreciated it more than anything else.  The thought that he would be the one to make the next move almost drove him crazy.  Harry dropped his hands down so he could curl his fingers gently at the sides of Nick’s neck, tipping his own head to the right just slightly to deepen their kiss, licking over Nick’s teeth and tangling their tongues together gently.  

Nick reacted, kissing Harry back and exhaling a small breath, almost a groan into Harry’s mouth.  He had missed this.  Missed being intimate with someone, missed feeling like he was the center of someone’s universe, even if it was only for an orgasm.

Harry let his hands fall just a bit further, to Nick’s shoulders squeezing softly and shoving him back towards the bed. Harry pulled away from their kiss, attaching his lips to Nick’s neck and biting down, sucking a soft mark in his skin until Nick’s knees hit the back of his bed.  When they did, Nick carefully, as carefully as he could, sat down on the bed and squeezed his hands at Harry’s hips gently. Harry blinked down at Nick, reaching to tug softly at the collar of Nick’s shirt before uttering the word “off,” Nick almost immediately complying and working his shirt off and tossing it to the floor.

“I want you so much Harry, you’re so beautiful.” Nick said finally, attaching his hands to Harry’s hips again and rubbing his thumbs in small circles over the skin as he kept his focus up, his eyes on Harry’s face.

A whimper was the only answer that left Harry’s lips before he was straddling Nick’s lap and rocking his hips down just slightly. “I want,” Harry said softly, licking over his lips before speaking again, “I want to ride you. Want to watch you while you fuck me.” The words sounded almost innocent falling off of Nick’s lips.

“Fuck. Yeah, fuck. Please.” Nick managed and he was certain he hadn’t heard anything hotter in his entire life.  Closing his eyes for a moment he focused on the feeling of Harry moving above him, knowing that it was only going to get better from there.  

Harry’s eyes almost lit up as he listened to Nick and he knew he could get used to this.  Get used to having some control over the situation.  Harry knew that more than anything, he wanted Nick to fuck him, but he liked making the decision of what happened next.  “I um, you know,” Harry said, tipping his head to the side and looking at Nick, holding one of his hands up and wiggling his fingers out to try and explain to Nick what he meant without using words, “I did. Earlier.” Harry said, continuing to wiggle his fingers, his hips bouncing slightly in Nick’s lap. “So I would be ready, in case you came round to the idea.” Harry added quickly, his cheeks flushing red as he looked curiously at his fingers.

And oh. Oh. At first, Nick had no idea what he was talking about, but then he went from watching Harry’s hand to his face to focusing on the feeling in his lap when he realised what Harry was trying to say.  “You stretched yourself for me? You sure you don’t need me to do any?” Nick asked curiously, immediately wondering just when Harry had done it.  Had he been sitting on the couch working himself open as he watched the clock for Nick’s arrival.  The thought of it made his cock fill out in his jeans, pressing almost painfully against the zip of his jeans.  

“I’m sure. Just want you. In me.” Harry said with a nod before reaching to the night table, his hand skilfully returning with a condom and lube.  “Want to ride you, Nick.” Harry said, scooting back off of Nick’s lap so he could stand up and shamelessly push his joggers down, letting his cock spring free as he watched Nick.

Harry was so comfortable in his skin, Nick loved watching him.  Seeing Harry in front of him, Nick wanted nothing more than to sink to his knees and take Harry’s cock into his mouth, sinking his mouth down until Harry’s tip hit the back of his throat and he quickly shook the thought from his head because this wasn’t about him. This was about Harry. “Anything you want, Harry,” Nick said scooting to the edge of the bed and unbuttoning his jeans.  He wiggled them down, kicking them off and immediately wrapping his right hand around his cock, giving it a few strokes as he scooted back up to the middle of the bed.  

Harry watched, almost hungrily as Nick stroked his dick, his hips twitching in anticipation.  As soon as Nick was adjusted on the bed with the pillows behind him, his legs just slightly parted and stretched over the bed, Harry reached for the condom, ripping the silver package open with his teeth.  He couldn’t remember the last time he had used a condom, but he knew that he needed to use one now.  Pinching just gently at the tip of the condom, Harry rolled it down over Nick’s length, giving him a soft squeeze at the base of his cock and letting out a quiet moan as he did.

Nick picked up the lube as Harry squeezed at the base of his cock and drizzled some gently over the condom, using his own hand to generously spread it around before arching his back up just slightly in anticipation.

Harry scooted up to straddle Nick’s hips, holding himself up as he used his right hand to adjust Nick’s cock, positioning the tip just at his entrance.  He knew it was going to be a stretch, an almost painful stretch, but it was what he wanted.  Harry began to slowly sink down on to Nick, his body first protesting the intrusion but slowly relaxing into it until Harry was bottomed out, sitting down completely on Nick.   
“Fuck,” Nick muttered out, pressing his lips together to keep himself from moaning as he was surrounded by Harry. “Oh, Harry,” Nick said, finally getting his wits about himself and moving his hands to rest on Harry’s hips.  He didn’t squeeze, didn’t force Harry at all.

“M’gonna move now.” Harry said, leaning forward just enough that he could rest his hands on Nick’s chest, digging his fingers in as he slowly began to rock his hips, a back-and-forth motion, keeping Nick buried inside of him. His eyes were wide his focus shifting from Nick to his own hands curling down into Nick’s chest. “Oh,” Harry said, a quiet moan leaving his throat as he circled his hips just enough to feel the brush of Nick’s cock against his prostate.

Nick was silently chanting to himself not to come, not to ruin this moment for Harry, but he couldn’t remember the last time something felt so good, the last time something was so fulfilling. “Harry, Harry Harry,” Nick said, his voice breathless as he rolled his shoulders back against the pillow, “You feel so good. You’re so hot,” He mumbled out, wanting to continue to remind the younger boy just how good he felt.

Harry had finally adjusted to the feeling of Nick inside of him, the completely bottomed out, full, almost too much feeling that was taking over every one of his senses at the moment.  “So good,” Harry managed, pressing his fingers down against Nick’s chest as he lifted his hips up just slightly, dropping back down onto Nick before beginning to almost bounce his hips up and down on Nick. Harry’s head almost immediately fell backwards, an obscene moan leaving his lips as he moved. “Nick, more, more,” He chanted, begging Nick to give him more, to help him.

Nick nodded once, his forehead already covered in a light sheen of sweat and he dug his fingers into Harry’s hips, holding him almost still as he flattened his feet on the bed.  Nick thrusted his hips up, thrusting into Harry quickly and roughly as he held the younger still.  Knowing he wouldn’t be able to keep this up very long, Nick pressed his back down against the bed to find a different angle, his cock hitting Harry’s prostate with each thrust.

“Oh, Nick.” Harry said, his voice trailing into a steady chant of Nick’s name as his stomach tightened just slightly, the heat pooling deep inside of him and yeah, he was definitely going to come completely untouched.  That was something he had never done before and as he tensed, he felt his release wash over him, his come pooling on Nick’s stomach and a few drops even reaching his chest. “Oh my god Nick. Nick.” Harry gasped out, trying to keep himself from completely collapsing on top of Nick at the feeling, the sensation of too much too quickly almost being more than Harry could process.

Watching Harry on top of him, Nick’s thrusts became erratic, losing any sort of rhythm and moans easily fell from his lips, “God, fuck Harry.” Nick moaned, thrusting his hips up on last time and staying deep inside of Harry as he came.   A shiver went through Nick’s body as he went boneless, falling back against the bed with a sex-stupid, almost sleepy grin on his face.

Harry laughed, looking down at Nick, one of the easiest, calmest laughs he can remember coming out of himself, “I’m so glad you finally got it together,” Harry said softly, lifting himself off of Nick and setting himself to removing the condom from Nick, tying it off and reaching to dump it into the bin near the bed. “M’gonna go wash up. Coming to bed with you tonight.” Harry said with a soft smile as he got up from the bed.  Nick and Harry had fallen asleep together before, but this was so much different, the implications were so much more.

Nick nodded in a general direction of where he thought Harry was before pulling the blankets up over him, because yeah, it had been way too long and his orgasm was still buzzing through his bloodstream, clouding every thought in his mind. “Mhmph,” Nick said, either combination of words or a lack of words altogether, but it was accompanied with a smile as he turned onto his side and pulled the covers over top of him.

After splashing some water on his face, Harry held a flannel under the tap, wringing it out and taking it back to clean the now nearly dried come off of Nick.  Nick wiggled and almost writhed under the feeling and Harry made a mental note of it for next time, leaning down to drop a soft kiss to almost-sleeping Nick’s lips before tossing the flannel to the floor and climbing into the bed with him. Harry curled up to Nick, lazily laying one of his arms over Nick’s mid-section, his eyes falling shut as he yawned noisily.

Harry laughed quietly as he thought he should have started his post-divorce google search with “where to find an obnoxious friend with big hair” but hindsight is always twenty-twenty, right? 


End file.
